


just as happy as they were

by alluringpoehler



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love ben and aprils friendship, its literally just fluff, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringpoehler/pseuds/alluringpoehler
Summary: The weekend Ben and April actually go to Pawnee and surprise Leslie and Andy.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	just as happy as they were

Ben is digging through all of his bags, making sure he has everything he needs before him and April get on their flight to Pawnee.

“Do you have the tickets?” Ben asked without looking up, still checking to make sure he has his phone and charger.

“No,” April replied simply, just watching Ben go mad through his bags.

He looks up suddenly, “What?!” Then once he sees her expression, he rolls his eyes and begins walking towards their gate. 

They still had an hour left until they were supposed to board, but Ben wanted to get on as soon as possible. He felt terrible not being able to see Leslie the week before, only getting to video chat once with Leslie talking about how she got to pass a bill that allowed the pools to stay open longer, and how Tom pushed Councilman Jamm into the pool, which was well deserved.

April was honestly just as excited to go back home. She missed Andy and Champion a lot more than she thought she was going to when she agreed to take this job with Ben. As much fun it is to annoy Ben constantly, she misses _her_ family just as much.

The flight would be just over an hour long, which gave April time to take a quick nap and time for Ben to get a start on next week's work.

…

_We are now arriving in Pawnee, Indiana._

They both woke abruptly, not realizing they had both fallen asleep. Ben checked his watch, _2:37 PM_. Since it was still Friday, Leslie and Andy would both still be at City Hall, so they could carpool together. Which once he mentioned it, April _seemed_ to hate the idea that she had to spend _more_ time with Ben.

“It’ll only be like a 10 minute drive, you can sit with me for that long.”

“I sat beside you for an hour and a half, that was long enough.”

“You were asleep?”

“Or was I?” April grinned, beginning to walk outside. 

…

April walked into the Parks and Recreation department, only finding Jerry and Ron.

“April!” Jerry beamed, happy to see April back. But she promptly ignored him, only moving to walk into Ron’s office.

“Hi. Where’s Andy?”

“He’s probably with Chris. I don’t know why and honestly I do not care. Welcome back though.” He smiled, only a small one that he normally only saved for her.

She began walking towards the City Manager’s office, passing Ben on the way.

“She’s in her office.” “He’s in Chris’ office.” They both said at the same time, nodding in appreciation, and continuing to walk in their respective ways.

April turned the corner, peering into Chris’ office, seeing him with Champion and Andy. She walked in unannounced, until Chris saw her, “April Ludgate,” he pointed at her, smiling. “What a surprise.” She didn’t acknowledge him, only turning to Andy and kissing him right away. 

“Babe?! I didn’t know you were coming back!” Andy said, with April shrugging and smiling up at him. They began to make out again, without caring that Chris was still standing beside them. “Well, this became uncomfortable. I will now go take a jog around City Hall.”

…

Ben knocked on the door a few times, waiting to hear her.

“Come in!”

He walked in and she was still looking at some papers. He smiled at her, seeing how perfect she was, in general, and in her career.

“What can I help you wi-” she began, finally looking up to see her boyfriend. “Ben?! What are you doing here?” She got up and moved over to him, promptly kissing him before he could answer.

“Just wanted to surprise you.” He smiled, running his hands up and down her arms. “I missed you.”

She smiled back, “I missed you too.”

“Tried to come last week, but a lot happened. But I have the weekend to tell you.” He smiled again, excited to be able to spend time with the person he loves so much.

“JJ’s?” They both said at the same time, already moving out the door. “I love you.” They both replied at the same time again, smiling at the other hand in hand, seeing April and Andy walking ahead of them, also hand in hand, just as happy as they were.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this super small fluff piece while rewatching parks and rec, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. :) follow me on twitter @alluringsmoak <3


End file.
